Diario de un asesino
by Wolf Alexander Hell
Summary: Se han preguntado que pasaría si un sía encontraran el diario de un asesino?, supongo que no, imaginen que un dia encuentran un libro, un cuaderno en el que un asesino les relata cada crimen que comete, de eso trata esta historia
1. Sangre

**Titulo: Diario de un asesino ****1ª **** parte "Sangre"**

**Autor: Darkus Hollowed**

Día y noche pienso lo mismo: que jodidos hacen ciertas personas aquí en este pobre y desgastado mundo, personas que no hacen nada mas que robar y asesinar por lo que llaman diversión, de ser así, seria divertido asesinar a alguien, simplemente por placer, sin problemas ¿como es posible que alguien pueda creer eso? eso es una estupidez, ¿pero que tal si no?,que tal que si es divertido matar por matar, claro que se debe tomar un sentido al asesinato debe haber algo que me guste mas que el resto del trabajo,¿que será?, pues bien solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, asesinemos gente por diversión, por el simple placer de verlos morir de una u otra manera, mmm he aquí otro factor, debe haber una forma de matar en especial que provoque esa sensación de alegría en mi, de otra forma, esta es una farsa, pues bien uno que otro asesinato, salgo de mi casa debo llamar la atención, atraer una presa, llevo unas navajas, unos cuchillos, y un arma de fuego, una Colt de 1911 especial, era de mi padre, nunca la uso, voy a un parque mas o menos transitado, lleva unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro y una gabardina, sin mencionar mi peinado y unos pupilentes rojos que le dan un toque de vida a los colores que llevo, giro la cabeza y ahí la veo, es una chica mas o menos de mi edad, le llamo la atención mi forma de vestir, pasa a un lado de mi me voltea a ver, lleva una minifalda y una blusa escotada,-te ves bien-dice ella muy tranquila, no sabe lo que le espera,-tu también, aunque ¿no tienes frío?-tiendo mi anzuelo veamos si cae-algo la verdad es que perdí mi suéter-casi la tengo-te presto mi gabardina para que te calientes pero deja me la quito,¿es que acaso vienes sola? o es que ¿esperas a alguien?-veamos si será o no será mi pobre victima-de hecho ando solita, ¿me gustas acompañar?-listo ya la tengo-si por que no, te invito a un café no muy lejos de aquí, tal vez eso ayude un poco mas a que te caliente-la trampa esta puesta y ella esta casi en ella-bien será genial, ¿por donde es?-pregunta ella ingenua-Es por aquí solo cruzamos esta calle-La llevo por un callejón cerrado, y cuando menos lo espera la amenazo con la pistola, la llevo a la parte mas oscura, le doy un tiro en la pierna para que no pueda huir, tal vez pueda disfrutar mas de esto, la chica y su cuerpo se prestan, la tiro al piso y saco una navaja, ella grita y suplica piedad, creo que eso es lo mas dulce, corta su blusa, y le arranco el sostén, ella grita y llora esperando que alguien la salve, pero nadie lo hará, nadie en su sano juicio pasaría por ese callejón a esa hora, le rompa la falda y le quito las bragas me bajo el cierre y empiezo, primero la tomo por la cintura la levanto la penetro y la violo, sus gritos solo hacen mas dulce el momento tardamos un rato, bueno tarde un rato, ella ya no aguanta, la tiro al piso y saco un cuchillo, voy cortando lentamente cada parte de su cuerpo me tomo mi tiempo que mas da la noche es joven, veo la sangre brotar por cada herida, y la siento en mis manos con sumo placer, ella grita, llora y se mueve, lo que no sabe es que no importa, ella esta muerta por decisión mía, de repente me aburro y le corto la garganta , mierda se movió e hice mal el corte, me levanto y saco la pistola, termino con su vida y su sufrimiento, alguien viene, creo que me vio, me viene a atacar he intentar defender o salvar a la chica, que tonto, para eso ya es tarde, me doy vuelta y le meto dos tiros, ambos en la pierna izquierda, cae al suelo e intenta huir, ya es muy tarde, me acerco a el lentamente y le vacío el cartucho en el cuerpo y termine en la cabeza, lo divertido es que estuvo vivo hasta el ultimo disparo, simplemente me di vuelta y me fui, me ajuste la ropa, y emprendo mi partida, pero antes me cuestiono ¿Que es lo que mas me gusto de haber matado a esos dos? de inmediato me vienen a la cabeza los recuerdos de los gritos de piedad que día la chica por un momento esa me pareció mi respuesta pero después me di cuenta que lo que disfrute mas fue la sensación de la sangre en mis manos, ese liquido rojo emanando de las heridas de ambas victimas, perecieron en mi búsqueda, en mi sed de sangre en mi búsqueda de un gusto, lo seguiré haciendo y les seguiré contando


	2. Gritos

**Titulo: Diario de un asesino ****2ª **** parte "Gritos"**

**Autor: Darkus Hollowed**

Bah que aburrida noche, todo esta muy vigilado, las calles están atascadas de policías desde mi ultimo crimen, supongo que debí cuidar que no encontraran los cuerpos, pero ¿que tiene de divertido un juego si no tienes un reto o una competencia?, al fin y al cabo, creo que difícilmente los llevara a mi, solo saben mi nombre, mi seudónimo "Darkus", no me atraparan, no importa que hagan, pero será divertido lidiar con esos mugrosos policías, escucho algo al otro lado del café, son dos idiotas platicando, solo son nerds de apariencia-Hay muchos policías-comenta uno de ellos-Claro después de lo que le hicieron a esos dos chicos, dudo que se hubieran quedado sentados y de brazos cruzados-comentó el otro un poco más bajo-claro no me refiero a eso pero solo digo que con tantos y a pleno luz, esto es un caos-  
-bueno en eso tienes razón, como esperan encontrar a ese tipo si se muestran así de simple-  
-Eso es lo que yo digo, incluso...-  
-¿que?, algo ibas a decir-  
-Si pero es una tontería-  
-¿Que es?-Yo sabia lo que diría y eso me dio una idea  
-El piensa que con tanto caos ellos mismos podrían ser las victimas-Interrumpí demostrando que los escuchaba  
-pero eso es imposible, son oficiales entrenados, no podrían atraparlos así de simple-  
-precisamente, el que empezaran a desaparecer oficiales de policía, pondría "la cerilla en la mecha", para generan un caos-  
-Eso es cierto pero le pondría la soga al cuello si lo atrapan-  
-Si, tal vez es cierto, pero si no lo atrapan, el caos reinaría y el seria de lo mas temido-Guardaron silencio-Así que, ya sabemos que esperar-Terminé diciendo y luego me retire no sin antes tomar la manzana que tenían enfrente de ellos, esos nerds me dieron una idea, ahora solo era de llevar a algunos oficiales a un sitio en el que el asesinato fuera perfecto, pise algo, un volante, la leyenda principal me dio una idea "El demonio del bosque"-Creo que es hora de que el demonio se presente a tomar un nutritivo alimento-fue lo ultimo que dije antes de irme a preparar la trampa, después de todo que seria de la sorpresa si dijera mi plan así de simple.  
Cae la noche, el viento me trae una fragancia muy abundante, policías y perros, eso viene hacia acá, supongo que el video sirvió tal y como lo esperaba, ah claro, casi lo olvido, no saben de que video hablo, pues muy simple, mande un video de un tipo asustado pidiendo ayuda y di pistas correctas ,aunque hice que pareciera un accidente que aparecieran en el video, de donde me encontraba y pues el aroma del chico venia con una fuerte esencia de donde estaba, naturalmente mate al chico y en su mochila metí el video, lo arrastre por el bosque, dejando su sangre directo a mi trampa, después solo era de esperar, y dicho y hecho, aquí estaban, tal y como yo lo esperaba, no son rivales para mi, un tirón de una cuerda, eso es todo lo que necesite, y 5 policías estaban colgados de un árbol, pero me faltaba deshacerme de los perros, 5 perros pastor alemán directo hacia mi cinco tiros eso es todo, fue directo a la cabeza así que no sufrieron, los policías me miran desconcertados, no hablan por que será-Oigan ustedes ¿es que acaso no piensan pedir piedad?-nadie contestó-¡¿Crees que haremos lo que quieras enfermo?-Hablo el de en medio-Dime,¿tu eres el líder del grupo?-pregunte aunque sabia que eso era cierto-No te diré nada maldito asesino-Me molesto el lenguaje que uso-Basta idiota, no estas en libertad de decir insultos, a ti te matare primero-  
-No me importa, no sabrás nada de mi-  
-No quiero saber nada, la reacción de tus hombres dirá todo, así que adiós teniente-Un tiro en la cabeza, maldición no gritó-Acaso nos piensas disparar a todos?-Hablo un hombre a mi derecha-No, no tendrán tanta suerte-  
-Entonces que diablos quieres de nosotros-  
-Jaja, muy buena pregunta, pues solo quiero que me den un buen concierto-  
-¿Concierto? ¿A que te refieres?-  
-Muy simple, ven el sistema de poleas que tienen debajo de ustedes o eso puedo suponer, con eso sus gritos harán música para la cámara Jaja-Con un movimiento rápido ate 3 cuerdas a ellos y a las poleas y las traje hasta mi sitio de observación, uní las cuerdas a un motor de un bote el cual modifique un poco, y empezar con la tortura, las primeras dos cuerdas estaban atadas a un pequeño sistema de poleas unidos a una palanca la cual manipulo yo, y la ultima cuerda esta unida a la cabeza de cada hombre, mas bien al cuello, y esa la ate al motor modificado, empezar con el estiramiento y lo empecé a escuchar gritar mientras grababa la escena con 3 o 4 cámaras que había puesto-¡Canten, canten una bonita canción para sus espectadores!-Después de un rato de jalarlos y estirarlos di un mensaje a la policía local-"Nadie estará seguro, mientras yo este activo, mas y mas personas muertas, y entre mas interfieran, mas matare y mas lo disfrutare"- dicho esto encendí el motor de bote y mientras se iban estrangulando todos los oficiales los iba matando de uno en uno, sin piedad, o demasiado piadoso, después de muertos solo dije algo mas-Los gritos de estos destacados oficiales han sido un buen concierto y una música inigualable, pero será una música mas dulce y un mejor concierto, el de los gritos de la ciudad desmoronándose, poco a poco, sin que nadie lo detenga, ya vieron que sus protectores no sirven, entonces pregunto ¿Quien esta seguro en estos que son mis dominios ahora?, les contesto de una vez, nadie, nadie esta seguro mientras yo este suelto-La manzana de la discordia estaba suelta y los gritos de esos idiotas oficiales la habían soltado, deje de grabar y mande el video, lo publique en Internet, lo envíe a los medios con la amenaza de que si no lo mostraban les pasaría lo mismo, ahora solo era de esperar a que los gritos de terror invadieran el ambiente y me brindaran un concierto digno de un aperitivo, les seguiré contando después, en otro día más.


	3. Miedo

**Titulo: Diario de un asesino 3ª parte "Miedo" **

**Autor: Darkus Hollowed**

Valla que esta animado el ambiente, a pesar de lo que ocurrió con esos inútiles oficiales todos están en este pequeño antro, como si no pasara nada, puede ser que no se les ocurra siquiera que un asesino de mi estilo, venga a uno de estos sitios, no desentono, todo esta oscuro, por si no recuerdan como acostumbro vestirme, se los repetiré, mis ojos naturales, son color amarillo, pelo naranja oscurecido, gabardina negra, pantalones negros ajustados, cuatro fundas de pistola en las piernas, todas llenas y bien ocultas en la gabardina, un cinturón con estoperoles, dos fundas más, cinco cargadores de tipo Colt, y dos navajas y playera negra algo ajustada, naturalmente unas cuantas cadenas, no se, aquí no llamo la atención con todo y todo, eso me incomoda, que mas da, buscare un poco de diversión, creo que me quedare dormido en la mesa si no me divierto aunque sea un poco. A la distancia distingo un cuerpo, un cuerpo femenino, minifalda negra y ajustada, blusa roja escotada y unos tacones color negro, la ropa no llamaba la atención pero debo admitir que su cuerpo si, me levanto y me acerco, la tomo por atrás y la tomo por la cintura, le digo algunas cosas al oído, solo algunos cumplidos, la chica regresa los cumplidos y se presenta-Hola papacito, ¿vienes solo?, yo soy Natalia y si gustas me puedes considerar tu compañía- En mi opinión es algo novata pero bueno, necesito diversión de nuevo le hablo al oído-¿Que te parece si nos divertimos un poco mas en privado?-claro todo esto paso después de unas cuantas copas y una buena platica durante una buena flirteada, la llevó por un callejón, creo que ese tipo de lugares ya lo utilice, deberá ser en otra parte, deberé pensar rápido, de pronto ella me jala hacia a un lado, supongo que conoce por ahí, me lleva a una fabrica abandonada-Este es un buen lugar eso te lo puedo apostar-me dice acercándose y besándome continuando así por un rato antes de seguir con el camino, hay unas cuerdas tiradas en el piso y en si el espacio sobra, muy bien haré mi movida, pero deberé prepararla, un ladrillo en el piso me servirá para noquearla, solo es un golpe y ella cae al suelo, la tomo y le ato las muñecas a unas poleas que había arriba, no se de que era esta fabrica, pero de verdad que da buenos materiales, ate sus tobillos a un sistema de poleas móviles, luego espero un tiempo, ella no tarda en despertar y sentirse aprisionada, me acerco, y le susurro al oído-¿Estas cómoda? o quisieras sentarte-Ella me mira confundida y con miedo en sus ojos-Nunca te dije mi nombre, yo soy Darkus Holly-Su grito solo fue ahogado por un nudo en la garganta y una cara de terror que me hizo empezar a disfrutar, saqué una de las navajas, y corte su falda mientras imploraba que la soltara, decía que ella no diría nada, pero que la dejara ir, tire de una cuerda accionando el sistema de poleas al cual estaban atadas sus piernas, disfrute cada lagrima que salio de sus ojos mientras deslizaba sus bragas por sus increíbles piernas, después empecé a cortar su blusa, y vi como luchaba por liberarse de las ataduras de las manos-¡Suéltame!¡Suéltame! por favor suéltame te lo imploro no diré nada, nadie sabrá que te he visto, ¡por favor!-Gritaba y lloraba pidiendo piedad mientras cortaba su sostén, cabe mencionar que sus senos eran espectaculares, y que su cuerpo era una obra de arte, termine de desnudarla y entonces, para asustarla un poco más deslice el cuchillo por cada parte de su cuerpo, viendo como jalaba las ataduras y escuchando el ligero gemido de miedo que soltaba cuando sentía el cuchillo luego solamente lo guarde, y me baje el cierre del pantalón simplemente me acerque, y la penetre, la tome por la cintura y la violé mientras escuchaba sus gemidos, y veía salir las lagrimas de sus ojos, entonces me separe por un segundo para acercarme a su rostro, ella coopero bastante bien, y después de un rato moví un poco los nudos de las poleas y le di la vuelta, la penetre una vez más esta vez de manera anal, debo decir que disfrute de todos los grito que dio durante la violación, incluso me atrevería a decir que lo disfruto, después de un rato terminé viniéndome dentro de ella y debo decir que ella se vino varias veces, después corté las cuerdas que sostenían sus tobillos, y dejé que sus rodillas se estrellarán contra el suelo, provocando un ligero gemido de dolor seguido por una serie de jadeos, que eran tanta de cansancio como de miedo, tome otra cuerda y la até a su cuello la jalaba y la soltaba, la hacía sufrir todo lo que podía y disfrutaba cada instante, cuando me aburrí corte las cuerdas y la dejé caer al suelo-Te daré lo que sea pero no me mates ¡por favor!,¡por favor no me mates! dime que quieres que haga y lo haré, te lo juro-Me encantaba escucharla suplicar-¿Quieres saber que es lo que quiero que hagas?-Ella asintió con la cabeza-Pues muy simple, quiero que llores, que llores y nada más- ella empezó a llorar con todo el terror que sentía y no podía dejar de llorar, tenía miedo y seguía llorando, la tome del cabello y la levante-¡Lárgate!, tienes hasta que cuente diez para salir corriendo de aquí-Dicho esto ella corrió sabiendo o mas bien dicho creyendo que eso bastaría para salvar su vida, grave error.-¡Diez!-Me dí vuelta, desenfunde y le di un tiro en la pierna, me acerque poco a poco, viendo como crecía el pánico en ella a cada paso, cuando llegue me dio lastima, le vacíe el cartucho de mi arma en las piernas y después corte sus dedos, por ultimo, le di un tiro en la cabeza, corté una de sus manos, y con la sangre que salía de ella dibuje el kanji del amor, seguido por la palabra lagrima en japonés pintado con el brillante tono rojo que solo la sangre tiene, anduve vagando por la fabrica un rato, encontré unos barriles metí las sobras del cuerpo en uno y lo llevé a la puerta del antro aprovechando la madrugada, tome dos galones de gasolina que había en la fabrica y los vacíe en el barril metálico, saque unos cerrillos y deje caer uno encendido dentro del barril, vi salir una llamara seguido por el inconfundible aroma de la sangre y la carne quemándose poco a poco; subí al techo del edificio de enfrente y espere, en cuanto salio una pareja, y la dama no pudo evitar dar un buen grito, vi salir a la gente asustada, vi los rostros horrorizados de los jóvenes que momentos antes estaban sonrientes, y les puedo decir, que disfrute cada segundo, por hoy fue todo pero mañana es otro día y nadie sabe lo que puede pasar en la vida de un asesino, y mucho menos lo que se puede escribir, de la vida del mismo.


	4. Tortura

**Titulo: Diario de un asesino 4ª parte "Tortura"**

**Autor: Darkus Hollowed**

Vaya, que pocas muertes, a ver hagamos conteo, son 2 chicas, un chico, cinco oficiales de policía y 5 perros, debo cambiar mi modo de matar, como que el matar con un arma de fuego ya se me hizo costumbre, deberé cambiarlo, bueno pero mientras deberé disfrutar de las estupideces que dice la gente a mi al rededor, unos discuten de la tarea, otros hablan de deportes, el único que no habla es el tipo que tengo a un lado que al parecer esta haciendo lo mismo que yo, solo disfrutando de un café mientras escucha lo que los demás hacen o dicen-Oye tu,¿Esas que llevas ahí son Colt de 1911?-El comentario me sorprendió, no creí que nadie notaras las armas, generalmente la gabardina las cubre bastante bien- Puede ser,¿por que la pregunta?-Creo que el tipo sospecha, esperemos que no-Ah por nada, es que es raro que un coleccionista saque ese tipo de armas en esa cantidad, además se dice que el asesino utiliza el mismo tipo de arma-Maldición este tipo si sospecha-¿Ah si? eso no lo sabia, creo que deberé cuidarme, pero supongo que por algo las traigo ¿no cree usted señor...-  
-Hakai, Hakai Malkavian-  
-Malkavian es un raro apellido-  
-Si pero es solo un seudónimo así que no importa-  
-valla quien lo diría, una persona que se presenta con un seudónimo quien lo diría cualquiera pensaría que el asesino eres tu-Hice el comentario para desviar la atención  
-Cierto, puede que las personas pensaran que soy el asesino, pero dejemos eso de lado me agrada tu actitud, y tengo una colección de armas que seguro te llamaran la atención, ¿Quieres verlas?-  
-Si, por que no, vamos no perdamos tiempo- A este tipo debo matarlo lo antes posible, fuimos a su casa, me mostró una variada colección de navajas y espadas, me pareció agradable el ambiente, de hecho era totalmente tétrico, y siendo casa privada lejos de la civilización, creo que me agrada y de hecho ya pensaba en una mudanza, bueno será mejor apurarnos con esto, justo pensaba sacar mi arma, cuando de repente vi un destello negro, era una Katana preciosa, tenia que ir a verla-Oye, ¿Esto que es?- Naturalmente sabia que era una katana pero necesitaba saber el nombre y los datos de la misma-Ah ¿es muy bonita verdad?, le llaman Dark Soul y se dice que tiene poderes demoniacos o algo así-Me sorprendió la belleza que tenia esa katana, entonces la tome y tome su funda, eran mas ligeras de lo que parecían, pero se podía sentir la fuerza que tenía, até la funda a mi cinturón, entonces el vino a quitarme la katana, pero tome una de las dagas que estaban cerca y se la enterré en la pierna, lo vi caer, después tome unas cadenas que estaban detrás de el y tire de ellas, una vez que estuvo tenso, comencé a cortar, poco a poco fui cortando todo su cuerpo  
y después, como me aburrí, comencé a cortar sus dedos le las manos, los de los pies, ah olvide decirles, el estaba en una mesa atado con cadenas, bueno, corte su pene y sus testículos y se los metí en la boca y lo hice que chupara mientras yo seguía divirtiéndome, introduje un cuchillo en su ano y lo gire y gire varias veces escuchando sus quejidos de dolor únicamente ahogados por su pene en su boca, tome un cuchillo pequeño y con mucho cuidado le saque el ojo y lo introduce en el hueco que había quedado en donde antes estaba su orgullo lo embarre un rato en el hueco y después lo introduje en el ano, ahora mas grande debido a la entrada de cuchillo, tome cuatro flechas indias de la colección de Hakai, luego corte sus pies y manos y luego coloque el pie derecho en el muñón que había dejado la mano derecha y lo asegure con una de las flechas, hice lo mismo con el otro pie y las manos las asegure en donde antes iban sus pies, después me asegure de que viviera sacando el pene de su boca por unos instantes y escuchándolo gritar, después volví a introducir el pene en su boca y comencé con la extracción de los intestinos, con esos mismos empecé a estrangular a Hakai y lo lleve arrastrando al río luego corte su otro ojo y lo deje en un hueco en su pecho que por supuesto tuve que hacer con cuidado para que el tipo no muriera, después me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia así que le encaje el cuchillo en el brazo para hacerlo gritar, aunque no fue divertido por que su boca estaba tapada, pero la cara de horror y dolor que ponía lo compensaba todo, cuando vi que estaba a punto de morir enderece su cabeza de tal manera que el conducto de la traquea quedara recto, tome una rama recta que estaba tirada y empecé a introducirla en su boca, naturalmente necesite quitar el pene y ponerlo en otra parte así que lo coloque el su abdomen, cuando se empezó a asfixiar, tome la katana que me había gustado de su casa y corte su cabeza de un tajo luego lance la mesa al río de tal manera que flotara y llegara a la laguna o incluso hasta la playa, no sin antes tomar una rama y asegurar la cabeza justo encima del ojo, volviendo a la casa de Hakai que por cierto ahora era mi casa, encontré reconocimientos de Lima Lama, Tae Kwon Do, jujitsu, box, etc. y fue ahí cuando me pregunte de que carajos le sirvió todo eso, de que le sirvió tener esos reconocimientos, si al final , murió como un vil animal y no pudo ni oponer resistencia, pero bueno, tengo casa, tengo ropa, tengo dinero y tengo armas, después les contare lo que hice con todo eso y pues me retiro, hasta luego


	5. Imitador

**Titulo: Diario de un asesino 5ª parte "Imitador"**

**Autor: Darkus Hollowed**

Era una noche tranquila, naturalmente andaba solo andando por el bosque cerca de mi nueva casa, escuche un ruido, saco un cuchillo y lo lanzo a la sombra, un chico esta ahí parado y detiene el cuchillo-Darkus, ¿verdad?-Me sorprende que sepa mi nombre

-Eso depende de quien lo busca-

-Realmente eso importa poco, mi nombre es Sceude Senkrad y solo vengo a advertirte de la presencia de un imitador conocido como el camaleón, tomó tu identidad y de seguro vendrá a intentar asesinarte para tomarla definitivamente-Eso no podía ser, acaso ¿alguien quiere se quien yo soy?, de que les serviría-Gracias por el aviso te puedes retirar-

-Acaso ¿crees que necesito tu permiso?, pero bueno me retiro, hasta luego o hasta nunca depende que ti jaja-El chico chasqueo los dedos y desapareció en un mar de pétalos de flor, que rayos habrá sido eso, bueno será mejor hacerle caso, iré de vuelta a casa para averiguar más del asunto, pero justo cuando me di la vuelta una bala me paso, justo en frente de los ojos, me lanzo al suelo, saco una de mis armas y disparo, oigo chocar nuestras balas, y escucho el sonido de su dedo al presionar el gatillo, esa es mi ventaja de pronto me muevo de un salto, estoy contra un árbol necesitaba moverme, detrás de mi hay un río, supongo que podría usarlo pero en ese momento debía escuchar el movimiento de aquel imitador de segunda categoría, o ese era mi plan hasta que de pronto una bala me impactó en el pecho, me hace caer, voy directo al río y no puedo moverme, la corriente me lleva, no puedo asirme de nada por que no puedo ni siquiera controlar mis manos, algo me golpea la cabeza y empiezo a perder el sentido, ¿será que este es mi fin?.

Escucho un crujido, de seguro por una fogata, abro los ojos y me intento levantar, enfrente de mi hay una chica, ¿que hace aquí, no sabe quien soy?, corre un riesgo estando cerca de mi-No te levantes antes debes sacarte la bala, yo no puedo, tu piel me lo evita, eres raro, evitas que te saque la bala pero no evitaste que entrara-Tiene una voz muy dulce lo debo admitir, aquí en este pueblito casi no se escucha ese tono de voz, muy dulzona pero linda-Eso es por que la bala me agarro desprevenido, estaba seguro de que escuche el dedo del tipo presionando el gatillo, como pude fallar-Tome la bala y la observé-Pues el camaleón se especializa en asesinar a aquel de que quiere su identidad, es obvio que te estudio, estudio tu velocidad-Tenia razón la bala lo indicaba-Tienes razón hay muescas en la bala, si es la bala disparada por armas tipo Colt 1911 las mismas que manejo yo, pero las muescas en la parte trasera de la bala y me atrevería a decir que también están en el casquillo demuestran que el arma esta modificada para que la bala salga exactamente 1.3 segundos más rápido que lo normal, mis armas no están modificadas-

-Dirás no estaban, las acabo de secar y modificar para que salgan 1.5 segundos antes, supongo que bastara para que lo venzas-

-Eh como lo pudiste modificar, eres una chica-

-Una chica hábil no se te olvide, soy una gunner modificar un arma no es difícil, además ya he trabajado con ese tipo de armas y no son difíciles de modificar, es mas, te obsequiare dos más también modificadas para que las lleves debajo de la gabardina, por los intercostales, y atrás podrías llevar una bolsa tipo Ninja para que lleves ahí tus cargadores extras-

-Y bueno que pedirás a cambio de todo eso, por que no creo que sea de a gratis, ¿verdad?-

-¿Por qué no?, a mi me las regalan, soy miembro de la sociedad de cazadores, nos equipan con lo que pedimos cada 15 días-

-Asociación de cazadores, suena raro, como un club de casa-

-Se podría decir que si pero cazamos otras cosas-

-Vaya eres una chica interesante-

-Gracias, y tu eres un demonio, ¿Cierto?-

-Un demonio, si, en el cuerpo de un humano-

-Necesitan matarte con balas especiales, de otra manera tu cuerpo no muere y no puedes usar el verdadero poder de un demonio, ¿Cierto?-

-Vaya que eres inteligente, pero bueno, debo ir a cazar a un imitador-

-Bien, después me volveré a encontrar contigo, cuando seas un demonio completo, y te daré dos regalos más, por el momento toma tus armas, y sus fundas, tu gabardina esta colgada en ese árbol-

-¿Te vas?-

-Si, tengo otras cosas que hacer-

-Entonces dime tu nombre-

-Mi nombre es Alice, y ya me voy-De un salto llego a la rama más alta del árbol y desapareció en las sombras, me levante, tome mis cosas y salí en busca de ese imitador de mierda, era obvio donde estaba, y lo iba a hacer trizas, de seguro seguiría rondando por mi casa, subí la colina y me dispuse a buscar al imitador, un tiro viene hacia a mi desde las sombras, respondo el tiro y lo veo caer del árbol-¿Qué, calculaste mal la velocidad?-Le digo con sarcasmo-Dime quien diablos eres maldito idiota-Pregunte furioso mientras me acercaba y propiciaba una patada en la mano para evitar que tomara su arma-Yo soy Darkus Holly, mucho gusto-Dijo el maldito denotando el cinismo en su rostro-Pues que coincidencia, eres mi tocayo pero mi apellido es distinto-Vi su cara de sorpresa cuando mencione eso-Mi nombre es Darkus Hollowed, el Holly que usaba antes era una burla a lo santificado de este maldito mundo, mi nombre real es Darkus Hollowed, y sabes una cosa, me agrada ser el único Darkus existente, y sabes, tu me estorbas para eso-Intentó sacar el arma de otra de las fundas que tenía, realmente había imitado mi vestuario completo, tome mi Dark Soul y corte sus dos manos, el grito y gimió por el miedo y el dolor, tomé sus manos y lo tomé del cabello y lo lleve arrastrando por el césped, hasta llegar a un viejo árbol que estaba cerca de mi casa, lo levante y le encajé un cuchillo en cada hombro, naturalmente atoré las clavículas para que se mantuviera levantado, intentó darme una patada y yo se la detuve con una mano, después de eso le di un puñetazo en la nariz y me fui por algunas cosas de la casa, en su mayoría solo cuchillas, salí y el seguía gritando y luchando por liberarse, tome sus manos y las clave a un lado de su cara, su cara de miedo fue sublime, de nuevo intentó meterme una pata y yo tome mi arma y le dispare en el tobillo, su grito de dolor lo hubiera escuchado cualquiera pero para su desgracia, estábamos en medio de la nada en lo profundo del bosque, saqué de nuevo mi katana y corte sus dos pies en el tobillo, y lo vi desangrándose poco a poco, tomé otro cuchillo y le arranque toda la ropa, después, le corte el pene, seguido por los testículos, comencé a aburrirme escuchándolo gritar y de pronto se me ocurrió algo.-Oye Camaleón, ¿tu cambias de color?-

-Que estupideces dices déjame bajarme de aquí y veras como te va-

-Sabes, nunca he tenido la piel de un camaleón, debe ser muy valiosa, ¿o no?-Ví la expresión de terror en sus ojos y comencé a desollarlo poco a poco y me aseguré de que estuviera vivo durante todo el tiempo que tarde en el proceso, cuando terminé el seguía llorando, no pude evitar reírme de el –Eh tú, camaleón, espero que hayas aprendido que a un Hollowed no se le copia, y peor aún, nunca se usa el nombre de Darkus si no tienes la categoría para imitarme, así que supongo que tendré piedad solo por que me divertí-

Tomé mi arma y le vacié el cartucho en la pierna, y luego tomé otra de mis armas y le vacié el cartucho en la otra pierna, lo mismo hice con cada brazo teniendo cuidado de que no muriera, después tome 5 cuchillos y se los encaje en el tronco, el seguía vivo, entré a la casa y tomé el bote de sal que tenía, guardado debajo de la alacena, salí y se lo vacié en todo el cuerpo, lo vi retorcerse durante toda una hora y después de que me aburrí, le dí un tiro en la cabeza, luego saque los cuchillos de su cuerpo y tomé su piel, con una navaja escribí en su piel "esto es lo que les pasa a los imitadores" después corte sus brazos y sus piernas, tomé su piel y lo colgué en el asta bandera del edificio municipal, y el resto lo puse alrededor de la misma sobre leña, y lo encendí, después volví a casa, me asomé en el espejo, ni una gota de sangre en la gabardina, y el hueco de la bala no estaba, de seguro Alice lo había arreglado, me dí cuenta de que no tenía sal para preparar mi desayuno así que fui a una tienda, de esas que abren las 24 hrs., claro, después de todo ese desastre, era la 1:30 de la madrugada, llegué a la tienda, tomé una bolsa de sal y fui a la caja

-¿No cree que es algo tarde para comprar sal?-Dijo la señorita de la caja

-Lo sé pero tuve una parrillada y una comida así que me quedé sin sal para el desayuno-

-Ah y ¿de que fue su parrillada de carnero, de res o de conejo?-

-No ninguna, fue de camaleón-La señorita me miro extrañada debido a la sonrisa que demostré al decir eso, de pronto ambos volteamos a ver el televisor que estaba detrás de ella y vimos que en las noticias decían lo que había enfrente del edificio municipal.

-Quien haría algo tan atroz-Dijo la señorita con el miedo y el horror en los ojos

-Alguien a quien no le gusta que lo imiten-La señorita me volteo a ver asustada, yo solo me retiré muy tranquilamente y me fui directo a casa, otra noche en que un asesino disfruta de hacer lo que mejor hace, asesinar, otra noche que les cuento y para mi suerte, aún no han terminado.


	6. Diversión

**Titulo: Diario de un asesino 6ª**** parte "Diversión"**

**Autor: Darkus Hollowed**

Vaya, después de que casi muero apenas ayer creo que es muy buena idea que hoy me divierta, claro que ustedes saben mi manera de divertirme, bueno, creo que iré a algún antro o algún bar por ahí, de hecho, tengo antojo de alguna zorrita por ahí, bien iré a un antro. Estoy seguro que durante el camino me iban siguiendo, pero no le tomé mucha atención aunque claro que no me descuide, llegué al antro en el que encontré a la zorra que asesiné en aquella fabrica abandonada, veamos que cae en esta ocasión, el ambiente es el mismo, de nuevo no desentono, que más da, volteo a la derecha y que veo, unas gemelas pelirrojas, vestidas en un entallado vestido, del mismo modelo pero en distintos colores, uno es rojo y el otro es negro, pero eso si, las dos estaban que se caían de sabrosas, ¿pero aguantarían lo mismo entreteniéndome?, me acerqué a ellas, les coquetee un poco, y después tomamos unas cuantas copas, deben saber que yo no me embriago fácilmente, pero para mi suerte, las gemelitas si, fuimos a su casa, resulta que vivían solas, ellas se llamaban Brenda y Alexa, creo que en medio de ellas desentonaba un poco o tal vez no, no hubo quien nos viera, y para los que se lo pregunten, no llevaba la gabardina, solo llevaba un chaleco de cierre negro, los pantalones negros y las armas que acostumbraba, claro que con los asesinatos que ha habido a nadie le importaba que llevara armas, fuera de eso, todo venía siendo igual, el pantalón negro ajustado, las botas, y el otro cambio que hice es que ahora mi playera era sin mangas, la cuestión es que llegamos a su casa, y había un poco de todo, claro de las cosas que me servirían; cuerdas, cuchillos y demás cosas así, entonces cuando entramos y cerramos la puerta, subimos a su cuarto, claro dormían en cuartos separados, entonces las golpeé en la cabeza, a una con el arma(con la parte baja de mango) y a la otra la estampé contra la pared, una vez noqueadas, bajé por unas cuerdas y las até a cada una en su respectiva cama, o al menos así era como yo lo suponía, la cuestión es de que las amarré a cada una en una cama, las dejé vestidas y las piernas se la dejé desatadas, una vez que despertó Brenda, me acerqué a ella y le empecé a tocar las piernas, ella intento poner resistencia pero fue inútil, me acerqué más a ella y fui subiendo mi mano por sus piernas, entonces empecé a tocarle y frotarle la vagina, me subí a la cama y la abrí de piernas, le quite las bragas y seguí tocándola, ella dejó salir gemidos de placer, y unas cuantas lagrimas-Decídete si te gusta o no, aunque claro, no cambiara nada-ella lloró, y gritó por piedad, no le hice caso, tomé mi cuchillo y corte su vestido, toqué un poco sus pechos, y después, me bajé el cierre del pantalón, me saqué el pene y la penetre, estuvimos un rato ahí, ella gritando y llorando, y yo disfrutando cada instante, tanto por los gritos y el llanto, como por el increíble cuerpo de Brenda, seguí y seguí, no tenía ganas de parar, y ella seguía llorando, aunque después de un rato, dejo de oponer resistencia, entonces, me separe de ella y baje de la cama, tomé otra cuerda y le até los pies a la cama, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo escuché como Alexa llamaba a Brenda y preguntaba si estaba bien, entonces salí del cuarto y fui al otro, y ahí estaba Alexa, con lagrimas en los ojos, seguía vestida con su vestido negro tan ajustado, y con su increíble cuerpo sin quererlo mover por el miedo, me acerqué a ella, vi como crecía el miedo en su rostro y en sus ojos hasta convertirse en horror, dejó escapar un grito y pude escuchar la agitación de Brenda en la otra cama-Déjala en paz, hazme lo que quieras a mi pero a ella déjala en paz-No pude evitar reírme de lo que acababa de decir-Claro que la dejaré en paz y a ti también, pero solo quiero decirle algo en este instante-Me acerqué al oído de Alexa, pude escuchar el latir de su corazón llevado al borde del colapso por el miedo-Ahora presta atención Alexa, escucharas la música más bella en este podrido planeta, y verás que hasta la muerte y el asesinato, tiene su belleza-Ella se agitó, y entonces yo para calmarla le metí una cachetada, ella dejó de moverse por el miedo a que pudiera hacerle algo peor, me levanté y me encamine hacia la puerta-Espera un segundo ¿si?, después será tu turno- dicho esto me dirigí al otro cuarto, en cuanto Brenda me vio, se empezó a desesperar, la vi forcejear con mayor intensidad, entonces yo tomé una navaja, y comencé a hacer cortes por todo su cuerpo, dejando un camino de sangre por todo su cuerpo, después tomé un viejo candelabro que había ahí cerca, encendí la vela y dejé caer la cera caliente sobre su abdomen cortado, cuando me aburrí acerqué la flama de la vela a la planta de sus pies, y empecé a quemarla, la escuché gritar, y llorar, mientras intentaba alejar sus pies de la flama pero no podía-¡BASTA!, por favor déjala en paz, ven acá y termina conmigo, déjala a ella en paz-Era Alexa gritando desde el otro cuarto, me levanté, y fui a la otra habitación y me asomé a la puerta-Basta por favor, te lo imploro-Me dijo Alexa entre llantos y gritos-Jaja, te daré lo que pides-Vi el resplandor en sus ojos que le provocaba la esperanza-Pero ahora tendrás que esperar tu turno, por que sigo ocupado con tu hermanita, pero no te preocupes, terminare pronto, y desearas que hubiera tardado más-Dicho esto, me dí vuelta y salí del cuarto-Por favor déjela- Escuche a Alexa decir mil veces eso durante el tiempo que tarde en terminar con su hermana, regresé al cuarto y tomé mi cuchillo mientras me acercaba hasta donde ella estaba, tiré de sus pezones y los corte, ella gritaba y lloraba mientras yo contemplaba como la sangre emanaba de las nuevas heridas, fue al armario a ver que encontraba, y encontré un estuche con materiales de bisutería, tome unas pinzas pequeñas que estaban ahí dentro y entonces, me acerqué a sus manos y una a una le arranqué las uñas, en ese momento me pareció que las gemelas gritaban a coro, pedían que las dejara, que tuviera piedad, entonces, tome de nuevo mi navaja y se la metí en el ano, y le dí vueltas y vueltas, igual que lo hice con Hakai hacia a penas 2 noches, escuchaba el horror en los gritos de Alexa y el dolor en los de Brenda, no cantaban a coro aunque lo pareciera, una cantaba con el horror producido por lo que escuchaba, y la otra cantaba con el dolor y el miedo de lo que le hacía, era un concierto increíble igual que en mi segunda noche de asesinatos, después introduje el cuchillo en su vagina y volví a darle vueltas, escuchaba los gritos de ambas con gran placer, y veía la cara de dolor de Brenda, fuen entonces que empecé a imaginarme la cara de horror que debía tener Alexa, entonces, tomé la lengua de Brenda la jalé todo lo que pude y la corte, después de eso me levanté y fui a la otra habitación mientras escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Brenda, me acerqué a Alexa mientras veía su cara de horror y entonces le presione la nariz ella abrió la boca y en eso yo introduje la lengua de su hermana en ella, ella la escupió y aumento el horror y el miedo en sus ojos y rostro, la vi llorar por el miedo, entonces me di media vuelta y volví con su hermana a la otra habitación, entonces entre en el cuarto y tome mi cuchillo y corte el abdomen de Brenda, no corte ningún órgano, solo la abrí y saqué lo que me encontré, aunque conseguí que permaneciera viva, entonces me acerqué a su oído y escuché el latir agitado de su corazón-No creas que te dejare morir así de fácil, aun no has escuchado tu gran concierto-Vi el horror en sus ojos-Tal vez, quieras verla antes de que cante para ti ¿cierto?-Ella sabía lo que pensaba hacer, y soltó un grito que fue la cúspide del gran concierto que ofreció, digamos que fue su solo de voz, entonces tomé mi cuchillo y extraje uno de sus ojos con sumo cuidado, una vez que terminé llegué al otro cuarto y volteé a ver la cara de miedo que había puesto Alexa-Hey Alexa, tu hermana me pidió que le ayudara a echarte un ojo-Dicho esto le metí en la boca el ojo de su hermana, ella lo escupió y gritó con todo el horror del mundo-¿Ya oíste Brenda?, parece que va a empezar su concierto-Entonces me acerqué y corté su vestido, de nuevo me saqué el pene y la penetre, creo que Alexa aguanto un poco más que su hermana antes de venirse, entonces até sus piernas igual que había hecho con su hermana-¡Auxilio!¡Por favor ayúdenme!-Entonces tomé mi cuchillo y lo introduje en su vagina, mientras escuchaba sus gritos, lo mismo hice en su ano, la vi llorar y pedir piedad, y forcejear por escapar, todo en vano, igual que con su hermana corte todo su cuerpo, haciendo un montón de líneas rojas, a lo largo y a lo ancho del increíble cuerpo de Alexa, corté sus pezones, le arranqué las uñas, y la quemé, me fui un poco más rápido con ella, por que de seguro alguien ya había escuchado los gritos de ambas, y ya habría llamado a la policía, al final corte la garganta de Alexa y fui al cuarto de su hermana que estaba llorando por el único ojo que le quedaba-Lo siento Brenda, parece que a Alexa le ha dado laringitis y pues la tuve que operar, por esta razón no podrá terminar su concierto, aunque me pidió que te diera algo de comer, así que te prepare algo, es mi especialidad-Introduje el arma en su boca-"Plomo a la Colt"…-Tiré del gatillo-Naturalmente el platillo era muy tosco así que hice unas variaciones estilo Darkus Hollowed- Me alejé, limpie mi arma, y salí del cuarto. De pronto escuché que tocaban la puerta, abrí y eran 2 policías, ¿Eso es todo?, ¿Acaso solo atraje a dos policías?-Disculpe señor ¿Es esta su casa?-Preguntó el más viejo de ellos-Si oficial ¿Algún problema?-pregunté fingiendo un poco-De hecho solo es un reporte de que usted hace demasiado ruido, ¿acaso estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales?-

-Ah es eso, no yo no, yo iba de salida, eran mis hermanas con sus respectivos novios, de ser necesario les diré que bajen el volumen-

-Muchas gracias señor, entonces nos retiramos y lamentamos la molestia-

-Oh no se preocupe, ¿no gustan pasar a beber algo antes de irse?-

-Oh pues no estaría mal, muchas gracias-

-No hay de que oficial, es lo menos que puedo hacer sabiendo que ustedes son nuestros nobles protectores-No puedo creer que esos tipos sean tan crédulos-Ahora si me disculpan, iré a decirles a mis hermanas que bajen el volumen-

-Si no se preocupe, lo esperaremos aquí-Fui al cuarto y aprovechando el silenciador de mi arma la cargué, y llame a los oficiales, me senté en el sofá del cuarto de Brenda y justo cuando los oficiales entraban les dispare en las piernas, tomé algunas agujas de las que estaban dentro del estuche de bisutería y se las encaje en los ojos una vez ciegos, tome las cuerdas que me sobraron de mi entretenimiento y rápidamente hice dos nudos de ahorcado coloque sus cabezas dentro y los dejé caer para que quedaran colgando de la escalera de incendios, entonces bajé por la misma, y me acerqué a los oficiales, entonces me reí de ellos-Entonces, cuando me piensan atrapar señor oficiales-El más joven se me hizo un esfuerzo para hablar, tomó aire y me dijo-Tu no eres más que un hijo de perra que caerá algún día maldito entupido-entonces saque mi arma –Me has hecho enojar cosa que no todos hacen-Entonces les volé los testículos de un disparo a cada uno y me fui, es increíble la cantidad de recuerdos que vinieron a mi durante esta noche, la sangre me recordó a mi primera noche, los gritos a la segunda, las chicas y su miedo a la tercera, la tortura a la cuarta, los oficiales insultándome y mi venganza contra ellos a la quinta, ese para mi, es un mal presentimiento, no se que ocurrirá pero les contare después, en otra noche de mi diario, en otra mas de mis noches de entretenimiento, haciendo lo que mejor hago, asesinar por el mero gusto de ver sufrir, de ver el miedo y escuchar los dulces gritos.


	7. Persecución

**Titulo: Diario de un asesino 7ª parte "Persecución" **

**Autor: Darkus Hollowed.**

Que buena noche fue la pasada, incluso diría que quiero repetirla, que se puede decir, me gusto torturar y violar a las gemelitas, bueno, bueno creo que hay que dejar de pensar en el pasado y pasar a lo que voy a hacer esta noche, mmm… realmente no tengo idea de que hacer, supongo que vagaré por ahí viendo si me surge algo. Salgo a caminar a caminar sin rumbo muy pocas veces, realmente me desagrada no tener un plan de acción, voy preparado, igual que siempre, voy con mis armas y mi gabardina de siempre, pero algo pasa, no se que es pero siento que las calles están más vacías que de costumbre, y además siento que me están siguiendo, creo que debo ser precavido, me deslizare en las sombras es más viable que me pueda esconder ahí, maldición que cosas digo, esconderme, rayos, pero no puedo hacer más, no se a que me enfrento, tal vez sean personas como el camaleón, o como Alice, incluso recuerdo a ese tal Sceude, sus habilidades, son fuera de lo que he visto y fuera que puedo controlar, mis habilidades no han avanzado mucho, se supone que soy un demonio y aún así nunca he visto ninguna de esas habilidades que se supone que tengo, eso es raro, escuché algo, entre los arbustos, que diablos puede ser, de pronto unas flechas sale hacia mi-¿Qué mierda?-Salto hacia un lado para evitarlas, me cubro con un árbol, maldición que fue eso, debo admitir que estuvo cerca, apenas escuché la cuerda al tensarse un poco más, de no ser por eso, lo más seguro es que el o ella me tendría a su merced, me asomo a donde estaba antes, eran 5 flechas, serían suficientes para inmovilizarme, esperen, el pasto de alrededor del sitio donde estaban las flechas, se estaba pudriendo-¿Qué tienen esas cosas?-Pregunté para mi mismo-Tienen una bio-toxina que reconoce los organismos internos de su blanco y los destruye poco a poco-Escuche su voz muy cerca de mi, era una chica, me hice a un lado, es increíble esa tipa llego a donde yo estaba sin que me diera cuenta, ¿Qué es eso escucho de nuevo la cuerda al tensarse, salto hacia a un lado, maldición, no medí mi campo, me estrellé contra un árbol, pero eso me da una idea, subo al árbol lo más rápido que puedo, me escondo entre las hojas, ella sale, ya la vi, le disparo dos, tres cuatro veces, ninguna la dio, pero funciono a como quería, un quinto dispara, ella se hace hacía atrás y cae al río al mismo en que yo caí la vez en que me enfrente al camaleón, se la lleva la corriente, me dará algo de tiempo, bajo del árbol-¿Quién diablos era ella?-pregunto al aire-Ella era Yamiko Nadare, una cazadora más de la sociedad de cazadores, aunque ella es hermana del jefe así que prácticamente tiene muchos privilegios-Esa voz, me doy vuelta, era Sceude-Hola de nuevo-Le dije algo agitado-Hola Darkus, ¿cansado?

-Pues que decir, me acaba de atacar una cazadora experimentada y con privilegios-Le dije en un tono de burla que el pareció notar de inmediato-Jaja si, son frustrantes los favoritismos –Dijo el con el mismo tono de broma que había utilizado yo-Bueno, ¿pero que se trae esa tipa contra mi?

-Pues de hecho, la policía de esta ciudad te declaro como una amenaza demasiado grande como para dominarte, así que contactaron a Danuve para que hiciera el trabajo sucio, y entonces el puso a Yamiko y a uno que otro cazador más a buscarte.

-¿Hay más?-Le pregunte incrédulo-Claro, son un una sociedad completa-Dijo el muy tranquilo-Antes di que no te pusieron mata demonios, ellos te harían sufrir bastante

-Mata demonios, maldición y yo sin poderes

-Calma, te harán sufrir pero no podrán matarte, en cambio las flechas de Yamiko matarán tu cuerpo-Me extrañó el comentario que hizo-¿mi cuerpo?, no entiendo ¿A que te refieres?-Le pregunté una vez más-Te enterarás después, mientras tanto, debo irme, y espero que sobrevivas para poder hablar alguna otra vez-Dijo el antes de chasquear los dedos y desvanecerse otra vez más-Maldición, ósea que no es solo aquella loca, son más esta vez estoy en problemas y grandes-me di vuelta y regresé a casa, no podía ser seguro salir con cazadores detrás de mí, en cuanto llegué a mi casa escuché un ruido de nuevo, ¿es que acaso ya había vuelto o este era otro?, me lancé hacia a un lado y saqué mis armas, solo 2 de las pistolas, y le apunté-Sal de ahí antes de que te obligue a hacerlo-Le dije mientras seguía apuntando, estaba bastante molesto-Calma, no vengo a atacarte, solo vengo a advertirte-Decía Alice mientras salía de entre los arbustos-Oh eres tú Alice, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-Le pregunté mientras guardaba mis armas-Solo vengo a decirte que la asociación de cazadores te busca.

-Ah eso ya lo sabía, me acabo de encontrar con la tal Yamiko-le dije mientras me acercaba a saludar-Si eso escuché, pero yo quería decirte que son solo dos cazadores, ambos Nadare, Yamiko y Danuve, la verdad es que solo ellos dos bastan, ellos si tienen las balas especiales que sirven para matarte.

-Si, lo imagine, aunque eso me beneficiaría tengo mi instinto de autoconservación bastante activo, defecto de ser humano-Ahora recordaba el por que no tenía mis poderes, soy un demonio incorpóreo, no tengo habilidades hasta que destrocé mi cuerpo humano o simplemente muriera, cosa que es difícil-Oye, dime una cosa, ¿tendrás algún analgésico o algo así que no me quite movilidad?-le pregunté a Alice-Supongo que lo que quieres es dejarte matar para liberar tus poderes de Demonio, ¿O me equivoco?-Dijo ella mientras me lanzaba una mirada que a pesar de ser dulce, me decía que era demasiado predecible-Jeje si de hecho ese es mi plan, ¿tienes algo?

-De hecho si, pero el problema es que me darían hasta mañana, es una toxina que se llama Amphicyon.

- ¿Amphicyon, como el perrote antiguo?

-Si ese mismo

-¿Y por que le pusieron ese nombre?-Le pregunté algo extrañado por el nombre que habían escogido para un tipo de analgésico-Jaja es que la primera dosis la probaron en uno, y resultó que como ya no sentía dolor alguno se volvió más bravo-Dijo ella como si lo que acababa de decir fuera tan común como hablar de un programa de televisión

-¿Entonces, me lo darás mañana?-Le pregunté por último-Si, ¿crees sobrevivir hasta mañana sin que Yamiko te atrape?-Me preguntó ella con un tono de burla-Jaja, recuerda que soy un demonio y esta es mi casa, estoy seguro de que lo lograre-Le dije con el mismo tono de burla, ella me miró a los ojos-Aun no eres un demonio, por eso aun no puedo darte los dos regalos que te prometí-La miré y le sonreí-Si las cosas salen bien, tardaré un poco en ser un demonio-Ella me miró y se encamino hacia las sombras, antes de irse se dio vuelta-Espero que aun no seas un demonio para mañana cuando te vea-Dicho esto ella se desvaneció entre las sombras, será mejor que entre a casa, de otra manera, creo que terminaré siendo un demonio de manera dolorosa, esperen un segundo, ellos saben donde vivo, si me quedo en mi casa me atraparán dentro, entré a mi casa, saqué algunas armas de sus estantes y los metí en una mochila, tomé mi Dark Soul y salí de la casa, decidí ir a la ciudad y quedarme en algún hotel por ahí, sería mejor que el quedarme en casa esperando el ataque.

Llegué a un buen hotel en el centro de la ciudad, renté un buen cuarto en la parte alta del hotel, entré al cuarto dejé la mochila que llevaba a un lado de la cama y saqué la Dark Soul de ella, la até a mi cinto y salí a asomarme al balcón, apague la luz y me quedé ahí afuera, entré únicamente por la mochila para sacarla a donde estaba yo, claro, si ellos me siguen hasta ahí creo que es coherente el hecho de estar con las armas a la mano, saco todas las armas y me las voy guardando en funda y bolsillos de mi ropa, saqué un rifle tipo Koffler, coloque su funda en mi espalda, lo cargué y me lo puse a la espalda, varias de las cuchillas que había sacado las dejé en la bolsa que Alice me había dado hace dos noches, la vez en que me enfrenté al imitador, de pronto me doy cuenta, de que todo está muy callado, cierro los ojos y agudizo mis oídos, puedo escuchar el ascensor llegando, y unas pisadas que intentan ser muy silenciosas, salto al balcón de a un lado, no hago ningún ruido, escucho como entran en mi cuarto y empiezan a revisar todo buscándome, mientras tato yo me las ingenio para salir del cuarto y llegar al ascensor, salgo a penas un piso abajo y entro en la habitación de una chica que iba saliendo de su cuarto, le tapo la boca-Si hace un ruido te aniquilo-Le dije mientra la jalaba de nuevo a su habitación, cerré la puerta y me acerqué al balcón, pude ver como ellos hacían rappel por las paredes para bajar del edificio, ¿por que lo harían?, de nuevo cerré los ojos pero esta vez agudicé mi olfato, encuentro un aroma que no debería estar en un hotel, es pólvora y gasolina, esta en los conductos de aire, es solo una bomba incendiaria pero supuse que había algo más grande en la base del edificio, noté que estábamos a solo dos habitaciones de otro edificio, salí por el balcón aprovechando que ellos ya me llevaban algo de ventaja y ya iban bastante abajo, salté al balcón de a un lado con la chica en mi espalda, salté al siguiente balcón y me dí cuenta de que ellos ya estaban abajo, me apresuré a saltar al otro edificio y justo a tiempo, el edificio estalló poco después de que yo hubiera saltado, la explosión me dio un impulso extra que me permitió llegar a la salida de emergencia del otro edificio que era un poco más bajo que donde estaba yo-Gracias por salvarme-Me dijo la chica que me seguía abrazando con fuerza-No te confíes te salve por que te quedaste calladita, favor por favor, de otra manera te hubiera dejado, y toma-Le dije mientras le ofrecía algo de dinero-Así te pago algunas de las cosas que se perdieron, ahora lárgate, antes de que cambie de opinión-la chica salió corriendo, se que hice algo que no acostumbraba hacer, pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado preocupado como para asesinarla, además me arriesgaba a que se escuchara el disparo y los cazadores supieran donde estaba, aproveche la ventaja de que ellos seguramente pensarían que yo estaba muerto, tenía suerte, ya casi amanecía, supuse que debía darme algo de tiempo el hecho de que tuvieran que esperar a la acción de la policía local para identificar los cuerpos y confirmarán que yo seguía con vida, saqué de la mochila, que por cierto había tenido que llevar de lado por culpa de la chica, un rifle de franco tirador, los desdoble y miré a través de la mirilla para localizar a los cazadores, ahí seguían, salieron corriendo a un callejón cercano, ni siquiera de molestaron en cambiarse de ropa o si quiera ocultar su apariencia, se notaba que la asociación de cazadores iba en serio, deben haber asesinado a miles de personas para intentar asesinarme a mi, debo admitir que eso me sube el ego, soy importante para ellos, pero bueno será mejor no perder tiempo, si llegó a mi casa antes de que amanezca ellos no notarán ningún movimiento, guardo el rifle de franco tirador y bajo del edificio, voy por las calles de atrás para evitar a toda costa toparme con ellos, tomo un taxi que me deja cerca del río y de ahí sigo corriendo hasta llegar a mi casa, justo a tiempo, a penas amanece llegué justo a tiempo, entro y cierro la puerta, prendo la televisión, al volumen más bajo, claro está, veo que en las noticias matutinas dicen lo que ocurrió en el hotel, espero a un no sepan que hay sobrevivientes, esperen, me dí cuenta de que entrevistaban a la chica que salvé, ojala que esa estúpida no diga nada de que me vio

-Pues yo me salvé realmente de pura casualidad, salí a comprarme un café y cuando iba de regreso el hotel estalló-Bien creo que le debo otro favor a esa idiota-El número de muertos se dará a conocer mañana a primera hora y los registros del hotel también, intentarán ser recuperados, para saber si hubo algún otro sobreviviente, se esperan resultados mañana por la tarde a más tardar aunque puede que si se obtiene velocidad en el proceso se tengan resultados hoy por la tarde-Era la primera cosa que me alegraba escuchar de ese estúpido reportero del noticiero matutino, solo debía aguantar hasta la noche, y ahora todo parecía más sencillo.


	8. Ejecución y Renacimiento

**Titulo: Diario de un asesino 8ª parte "Ejecución y renacimiento" **

**Autor: Darkus Hollowed**

Por fin era de noche, había visto que en las noticias habían publicado que había un sobreviviente desaparecido y también habían dicho que tampoco estaban sus cosas, de seguro ellos vendrían de camino hacia aquí, esperaba que Alice llegara pronto, pero mientras tanto tenía que seguir cargando tantas armas como me fuera posible, cuchillos, mi katana y las pistolas, la idea era mantenerme vivo y tratar de no sufrir, escuche un ruido, salí a asomarme, tuve todo el cuidado posible, y antes de siquiera asomarme a la puerta una flecha salió directo hacia donde estaba yo, me lancé hacia en frente evitando las flechas lo mejor posible, corrí hacia el río, y de repente escuché un disparo me di vuelta y solté yo uno, alcancé a bloquear el dispara de esa loca con uno mío pero eso me hizo caer al río, en parte era una ventaja, ya que me daría un poco de tiempo para poder tender una emboscada o un buen fuerte antes de que llegaran, no iba a morir sin pelear, llegué a la parte del río en la que Alice me había recogido la vez en que pelee contra el camaleón, salí del flujo del agua como pude y me dirigí a las sombras, revise que ninguna de mis armas se hubiera atascado y revisaba que todo funcionara perfectamente, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de perfección, debía aguantar vivo hasta el momento en que Alice llegara, no podía darme el lujo de morir antes de tiempo, saqué mis armas, y preparé para cuando viera aparecer a la tal Yamiko por entre los árboles de pronto una silueta cae a un lado de mi, más bien aterrizo, por que a penas lo noté-Hola Darkus, perdón por tardarme-Decía Alice que parecía estar muy agitada-Hola Alice, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo-Le dije mientras seguía apuntando hacia los árboles-De verdad no se que hubiera hecho de no llegar a tiempo.

-Pues, hubiera tenido que seguir hasta que algo pasa-Le dije mientras la volteaba a ver

-Y dime, ¿Si lo trajiste?-Le pregunté mientras bajaba mi arma momentáneamente-Claro, no podía darme el lujo de fallarte-Dijo ella con su típica sonrisa mientras sacaba el frasco con el Amphicyon, de pronto escuché como se tensaba una cuerda, tomé a Alice y salté para esquivar dos flechas que iban directo hacia nosotros, lo malo es que tomé por sorpresa a Alice y la hice tirar el Amphicyon-Gracias Darkus pero debemos ir a buscar el Amphicyon de otra manera el dolor será insoportable-Dijo Alice intentando bajar por el Amphicyon que había caído al río, la tomé del brazo-Olvídalo Alice el frasco esta perdido y no me puedo dar el lujo de dejar que te hieran.

-Que tierno, lastima que debamos aniquilarte-Dijo un tipo que iba saliendo de las sombras-Danuve-Dijo Alice-Así que tu eres Danuve, el otro cazador que viene tras de mí.

-Claro, y te tengo-Danuve sacó un arma, dio tres tiros, tomé a Alice y salté al río justo antes de que nos impactaran, fuimos río abajo llevados por la corriente-Todavía nos siguen y te advierto que son rápidos-Dijo Alice mientras sacaba sus armas-¿Vas a pelear aunque sea tu jefe?-Le pregunté-Claro, el respeta la independencia, además disfruta los retos-Dijo Alice mostrando su sonrisa, a pesar del ruido que producía el río pude escuchar el gatillo del arma de Danuve, dio 5 tiros y yo hice lo mismo para bloquearlos, de pronto Alice se abrazó a mi cintura con las piernas-¿Qué haces?-Le dije algo extrañado-No mal pienses, detrás de ti esta Yamiko-dijo mientras disparaba 2 tiros para desviar dos flechas que venían detrás de mi, así estuvimos gran parte del camino evitando y bloqueando los disparos de Yamiko y de Danuve-Darkus hay que parar esto, debemos retrasarlos para poder salir del río o terminaremos por ahogarnos-Dijo Alice que seguía disparando-En eso pensaba-Le contesté-Alice pronto llegaremos a unos rápidos y después de eso esta el lago en frente a menos de medio kilómetro, hay que aprovechar los rápidos para perderlos.

-¿Y cual es tu plan?

-He ahí el problema, no tengo ningún plan-Le dije a Alice-Eso es malo-Dijo ella sin dejar de evitar las balas y las flechas enviadas por Yamiko, resultó ser que no solo tiene esas malditas flechas sino que también era una Gunner, se me ocurrió algo, Alice no podía seguir involucrada si seguía iban a lastimarla, esa fue la única vez que decidí ver por alguien que no fuera yo, empezamos a llegar a los rápidos-Alice tengo un plan pero debes soltarte de mi cintura-Le dije a Alice-Ok, te escucho-Dijo ella mientras se soltaba de mi cintura-Bien, aprovecharemos para salir del río en aquellas ramas que están por caerse, saldremos y nos ocultaremos entre ella antes de atacar o salir corriendo-Le dije para terminar-Bien, entonces a la una, a las dos y alas…-Decía ella, antes de que terminara de contar la tomé por la cintura y la saqué del río mientras yo seguí, mi plan sirvió, aunque puede que haya servido el hecho de que ellos iban tras de mí y no tras de ella, la cuestión es que ella estaba a salvo y yo llegaría al lago en un momento, tuve que seguir bloqueando los disparos y las flechas yo solo pero no era inconveniente, llegué al lago, me sumergí y vi pasar varios disparos y flechas, nadé por debajo de un pequeño puente submarino, claro estaba formado por rocas, y salí del agua poco después, afortunadamente para mi ellos no parecían haberme seguido, salí y fui directo al bosque seguía escurriendo agua a pesar de que ya tenía tiempo de haber salido del agua, me oculté en una cabaña y después seguí mi camino, tuve el… ¿como decirlo?...miedo, preocupación, realmente no sabía que sentir, ¿Qué tal si habían ido por Alice?-¿Será posible?-Dije y me dispuse a ir a donde había dejado a Alice, de pronto escuché un grito, era Alice, salí corriendo en dirección a donde escuché el grito, salí de entre la maleza y una flecha me impacto directo en el pecho, me levanté y busqué a Alice, podía sentir un dolor insoportable en el pecho, me arranqué la flecha-¿Dónde esta Alice?-Pregunté a los dos malditos que tenía en frente-Yamiko creo que una no fue suficiente-Dijo Danuve y de inmediato tenía otras cinco flechas en mi cuerpo me volvió a derribar, de verdad el dolor era insoportable, pero hice el esfuerzo por volver a levantarme-¿Donde esta Alice?-Volví a preguntar, se echaron a reír-Alice nunca estuvo aquí, solo que Danuve es un gran usuario de la ilusión sonora-Dijo Yamiko, era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar, pero no lo podía creer, me habían engañado y ahora moriría sin más ni más, que me forzó a salir de mi escondite cuando escuché a Alice gritar, no lo entiendo-Bien como sea, diste mucha batalla, termínalo Yamiko-Dijo Danuve, unos segundos después cuatro flechas más estaban ya clavadas en mi cuerpo y después no mucho después, caí al suelo sentía el dolor extremo que había temido-Fuiste un digno rival, pero ahora te declaro eliminado-Escuche la voz de Danuve decir estas palabras y después, un disparo, me disparo en la cabeza, escuché sus pasos al retirarse, por un segundo el dolor de las flechas se detuvo, pero después de unos pocos segundos el dolor volvió, era como si un montón de hormigas me fueran comiendo por dentro, no eso se quedaba corto, era como si la malditas hormigas masticaran la carne por un buen rato y luego sin más ni más arrancaran el cacho, eso multiplicado por unos cuantos millones de veces y a penas y llagamos a la millonésima parte de lo que estaba sintiendo, el dolor era de verdad tan insoportable que me alegraba el hecho de que no pudiera hablar por que si no mi grito hubiera atraído de nuevo a los cazadores quienes posiblemente volverían a dispararme estas cosas, maldición de verdad que dolía, podía sentir mis órganos y mi piel pudriéndose poco a poco, de pronto, algo me sacó de ese dolor, me metieron algo en la boca, lo tragué y de inmediato el dolor desapareció, sentí unas gotas cerca del disparo que me había hecho Danuve, ¿era agua?, no lo se, pero era fría, poco tiempo después sentí unos labios que si bien eran fríos, eran dulces, realmente dulces-Adiós Darkus, te veré después-Era Alice, me dieron ganas de levantarme y abrazarla pero sabía que eso ya no era posible, el dolor había desaparecido pero sabía que seguía pudriéndome por dentro y que pronto terminaría con la apariencia similar a la de una fruta seca y podrida, escuché como Alice se retiraba y fue una agonía no poder levantarme a despedirme de ella, no lo podía comprender, era algo extraño la manera en que me sentía cuando estaba a su lado, esperé y esperé, no pensé que mi muerte humana sería tan lenta, de hecho esperaba que fuera casi tan inmediata como la de la vegetación alrededor de la flecha, pero no, esto era más lento, me alegraba que Alice me diera el analgésico, de otra manera no puedo imaginar como aguantaría el dolor, de pronto comencé a sentir de nuevo, esta vez era distinto, sentía el dolor de una manera diferente, volvía a recuperar la movilidad en mis manos en mis ojos, en mi boca y en mis piernas, era igual de insoportable que hacía un rato pero esta vez el motivo era otro, la toxina había terminado su trabajo, sentí como mi cuerpo recobraba su sensibilidad y su fuerza, no esta vez era más fuerte-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-Grité bruscamente, el dolor era increíble, y esta vez había recuperado la capacidad de gritar, sentía mi carne regenerarse poco a poco, sentía como cada herida se cerraba, creí que cuando terminara el proceso de regeneración de mi carne y de mi cuerpo en general el dolor cesaría pero me equivoque, en cuanto terminé de regenerar cada centímetro de piel que había desaparecido por culpa de la toxina, otro dolor inmenso comenzó, esta vez sentí como mi carne se partía y abría paso a unas escamas que eran muy gruesas, me levanté, sentí como en mi espalda mi piel se abría, sentí mi garganta ensancharse, como mi piel se iba rompiendo permitiendo pasar garras, alas, cuernos, escamas y demás, sentía cada grita que se había formado en mi piel y luego sentí el cambio de mi boca, mi cara también se estaba transformando, mi rostro se convirtió en el de un lagarto, y en mi espalda nacieron unas enormes alas y una larga cola, mi tamaño aumento y una vez que mi transformación termino quise gritar pero de mi garganta nació un rugido que de no ser por que sabía que yo lo había hecho de seguro pensaría que vendría a atacarme, Jadee un poco, realmente fue poco aunque debo admitir que se me hizo una eternidad, luego por si fuera poco sentí un fuego quemándome en mi interior, después este fuego salió por cada poro de mi piel y de nuevo achico mi tamaño y revirtió toda la anterior transformación y por fin, una vez que todo terminó, no hubo más dolor-La primera transformación es la más dolorosa, de aquí en adelante tu transformación no te dolerá-Esa voz se me hacía muy conocida, me di vuelta, Era Sceude-Vaya, es increíble tanto dolor-Dije mientras observaba a un lado mío, había una libreta, una pluma y una especie de colgante los levanté y en ese momento el colgante se hizo más ancho y se alargó y en una de las puntas, naturalmente la que estaba hacia arriba, se transformo y tomó la forma de una cuchilla de hecho era la punta de un lanza, y se partió en tres puntas, era increíble, la lanza se torna de un color negro aunque la punta se volvió de color rojo sangre, era extraña, pero se notaba que era increíblemente fuerte-Es una lanza demoníaca, de seguro lo dejo la cazadora que vino hace unos segundos y creo que dejó una carta-Dijo Sceude mientras señalaba la carta que Alice había dejado momentos antes, me agaché y la tomé-Y bien Darkus ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-Dijo Sceude mientras preparaba su clásico chasquido. Esta vez, haré de las vidas de esos malditos oficiales y de toda la gente de este maldito pueblo, un infierno del que jamás podrán escapar-En cuanto dije esto Sceude chasqueo los dedos y desapareció de manera clásica, y es cierto, ya no soy un asesino, ahora soy un demonio, deberá cambiar mi estilo, abrí la carta que Alice había dejado, la leí, en efecto en la carta explicaba la razón de la libreta y lo que Sceude había dicho acerca de la lanza, terminé de leerla y la guardé, me dirigí hasta mi casa subiendo por el río, notaba el aumento de velocidad en mi cuerpo y la fuerza que tenía era increíble, también, ahora sentía el verdadero poder de la Dark Soul, esta noche fue el final de Darkus Hollowed el asesino serial y comienza la vida de Darkus Hollowed el demonio del caos.


End file.
